justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bailar
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm =''Good Evening'' |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix March 30, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Classic (Beta) 1A: Dark Robin's Egg Blue 1B: Blue 2A: Bright Salomie 2B: Tuscanyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJNOJ_CjtJY Community Remix 1A: Pelorous 1B: Blue 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Light Brown |pc = |gc = |lc = |alt = Community Remix |nowc = Bailar (Classic) BailarCMU (Community Remix) |perf = Cormier Claude |choreo = Nathalie Léon |audio = |kcal = 18.1 |dura = 2:43 |pictos = 66 }}Elvis Crespo ve Deorro tarafından "Bailar" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı bir benzin istasyonu kasiyer gibi görünüyor. Siyah sakalı var ve kireç yeşili bir şapka, yeşil çizgili kırmızı bir gömlek, altında mor bir tişört, mavi kot pantolon ve yeşil Converse spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Rutinin erken saatlerinde cebine yeşil bir araba yıkama havlusu dolduruyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, sözde Teksas'ı andıran hiçbir yerin ortasında kuru, kırsal bir yerde bulunan bir benzin istasyonudur. Lastikler şarkının ritmine geçer. Arka plan ayrıca şarkı ilerledikçe gündüze ve geceye geçiş yapar. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves vardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Sol kolunuzu sağ kolunuzun altına yerleştirin ve dondurun. Bailar gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Bailar gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Community Remix has a Community Remix launched on March 30th. At the same time, there are four dancers on the screen. Here are the dancers in order: *GamerAline118 (Brazil) *MoonAngel308 (Italy) *Rorschach_Zero (Mexico) *Minifigureman11 (UK) *Fabris Rere (Brazil) *ENZO MATRIXX (USA) *PUMPERBB69 (Mexico) *Celeste91 (Netherlands) *HIgordam (Brazil) *saulorion (Canada) *chibikurisutina (Brazil) *janeta29 (Mexico) *Moogly-H (Australia) *Raven5409232 (Hong Kong) *SweetishPlot940 (Spain) *Kubasaak (Czech Republic) *nathhv (Brazil) *Laurigual (Germany) *jojackmad (Canada) *NEHUEN-SOSA (Argentina) *julioeconomist (Brazil) *VimoiV2708 (Peru) *MarcioBrasil30 (Brazil) *mizubad (Slovak Republic) *WorldTube064 (Bulgaria) *TBoneTony00 (USA) *Dereck0811 (Mexico) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *XxGenesisMCxX (Spain) *janineplayz (Germany) *Dusky Da IBest (Mexico) *DanPOP93 (Mexico) *zacchyzacchy (Australia) *vampire_94 (USA) *MuseLord (USA) *Pachirlsu92 (Argentina) *BlackMagic590 (USA) *East Ridge Elem (USA) *DankerRainbow (Mexico) *Of Hugo (France) *YOLOSOTRUE (USA) *SIVIOMango (Russia) *ExemptRuby51047 (Taiwan) *Alice123cha (Columbia) *RAS310 (USA) *dimOn19 (Russia) *ErickVal14 (Mexico) *lucasmciruzzi (Argentina) *Pariss Diane S (USA) *Alvaroll5858 (Chile) *Fanged Surpent (UK) *bencase (UK) *Lady In Black82 (Brazil) *FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) *LieutenatRice8 (USA) *VividestPine155 (Italy) *KingJulioGoes (Brazil) *lizalizalisa (Russia) *danielcerda (USA) *Domickgotfans (USA) *ChipperAce (Brazil) *OMr Larson0 (Russia) *nijishoujo (USA) *JD_Flo (France) *Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) *claudiedance (Canada) *RAS310 (USA) *Rakso99c (Mexico) *Stroodie89 (USA) *SwankyYard7635 (Hong Kong) *Reviews2_0 (USA) *JLBalicia (Mexico) *OneTripod775025 (Spain) *urinyan (Japan) *RemissSand79663 (USA) *MCaleroJD2 (Columbia) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Flavor *Cap It Off *All About That Bass! *Crazy Carnival *Easy Peasy Party *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E *Solos *Easy Peasy Party * *Latin Corner *Unlimited A-E Trivia *Karakterin adı, Cormier Claude'un bu rutini için Just Dance Class videosunda açıklandı: Miguel. Galeri Game Files Bailar.png|''Bailar'' Bailarcmu cover generic.png|''Bailar'' (Community Remix) Bailar cover albumcoach.png| album coach Bailar square bkg.png| album background Bailar banner bkg 2.png| menu banner bailar map bkg.png| map background Bailar cover@2x.jpg| cover Bailar_Cover_1024.png| cover Bailar p1 ava.png|Avatar Bailar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bailar jd2017 menu.png|''Bailar'' on the menu Bailar jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bailar jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bailarcmu jd2017 menu.png|Community Remix on the menu Bailarcmu jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Community Remix) Bailarcmu jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Community Remix) Bailar_jd2018_menu.png|''Bailar'' on the menu Bailar_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bailar_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bailar jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bailar jd2019 load.png| loading screen Bailar jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Bailar Bailar beta cover generic.jpg|Beta menu icon Bailar beta coach 1.png|Beta coach Bailar beta cover albumcoach.png|Beta album coach Bailar beta ava.png|Beta avatar (different outline color) Bailar beta menu.png|Beta menu assets ans colors Bailar beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen Bailar beta gameplay.png|Beta screenshot Others Bailar_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bailar_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bailar background 1.png|Background 1 Bailar background 2.png|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Deorro - Bailar feat. Elvis Crespo (Official Video) Teasers Bailar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bailar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bailar - Deorro Ft. Elvis Crespo - Just Dance 2017 Bailar - Just Dance Now Bailar - Just Dance 2018 Bailar - Just Dance 2019 'Community Remix' Bailar (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Bailar - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Others Bailar - Just Dance Class References Site Navigation es:Bailar fr:Bailar pt-br:Bailar ro:Bailar en:Bailar Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Cormier Claude